


Fripperies of Fashion

by FiKate



Category: Becoming Jane (2007)
Genre: Dancing, Fashion & Couture, Gen, International Women's Day, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The request for this was a drabble about Jane Austen being Head Bitch in Charge. It's set post-canon.</p><p>  <i>They still attended the assemblies and once there were some women visiting from London, who acted as if Hampshire was not worth their time.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Fripperies of Fashion

It had been a few months since she had returned on that far too bright morning when her world shifted. Tom was never mentioned and if perhaps there were not as many invitations, Jane didn't complain, it gave her time to write.

They still attended the assemblies and once there were some women visiting from London, who acted as if Hampshire was not worth their time. It was when one of them commented on the dress of a charming girl who was preparing to come out that Jane felt she had enough.

She had listened politely and sipped her drink before saying, "It is a shame to hear you say that for I have always found that simplicity commands the heart more than the fine fripperies of fashion, which do change on a stiff breeze."

The women blinked at her and murmured as Helen beamed at Jane, who might not be the most proper lady in Hampshire but she was herself.


End file.
